It is known that today's motor vehicles, so-called hybrid vehicles, have beside the combustion engine as the drive machine an auxiliary drive in a form of an electric machine, whereby the auxiliary drive is attached to the transmission of the motor vehicle and drives the transmission. Attaching the electric machine to one of the transmission shafts causes problems when not enough construction space is available for a bearing of the drive shaft of the electric machine. Furthermore, the rotational speed of the electric machine needs to be reduced, meaning that an additional gear reduction stage is necessary.